


Jesus and the Grinch (to the tune of beauty and the beast)

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Christian Bible, How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Cartoon 1966)
Genre: Christmasshipping, I have to finish this quickly before God decides to strike me dow-, M/M, au where the Grinch becomes a disciple, crackfic kind of, it's just really really really heavily implied, smut but I couldn’t bring myself to write it all out, the books of the bible now go Matthew Mark Luke John Grinch, this is what happens when a christian gets too into fan fiction, you too can have Jesus in you ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: The Grinch is devastated by the death of Jesus, but, on the third day after the crucifixion, he gets a welcome surprise.
Relationships: Jesus/the Grinch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Jesus and the Grinch (to the tune of beauty and the beast)

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the most embarrassing thing I’ve written. I listened to my computer read it aloud and I officially want to crawl in a hole and never come back to society.
> 
> I blame my friend for making me write it 🙄 merry Christmas you rat child

~

The Grinch was crying.

He cried as the cross was erected. He cried as Jesus slowly died. He cried as he heard his beloved’s last words. He cried as Jesus’s warm brown eyes stared lovingly into his, before they drooped closed, forever.

The Grinch had cried all night.

Now, it was morning, although the sun had not yet risen. He lay in a forlorn heap near the tree where Jesus had wept the night before. His eyes were red and swollen, but he hardly noticed. All he could think of was the fact that the only person he had ever opened his hard heart for was now gone.

The other disciples had scattered at the death of their leader. They all fled to various hiding spots, leaving only one of them behind. The Grinch. Although John often referred to himself as ‘the one who Jesus loved,’ it was the Grinch who actually returned the love.

Jesus had a place in his heart, and home, for everyone, yet the others never seemed to fully grasp his words. They followed him, doing as he commanded, and tried their best to obey his teachings and live in righteousness. But after all the fancy words and acts of service, all that mattered at the end of the day was accepting and returning the love of Jesus.

That is how the Grinch acted.

He didn’t believe himself to be above the others. But there was no denying the certain way Jesus would look at him. The way he chose to walk with the Grinch more often than the others. The way his loving eyes would linger on the Grinch’s green face for just a second longer than necessary, before slipping away, leaving unanswered questions and stirring feelings behind.

There was also the way that Jesus had softly kissed him, before the last supper, but the Grinch was trying hard to forget that for the present. There were too many problems to deal with, and he wanted to save that memory for a future time, when he could relish it properly.

Finally, he managed to stagger to his feet. The Grinch wrapped his green arms around himself, providing what little comfort he could to his broken spirit. 

Somehow, he managed to find Peter. Somehow, he managed to survive another day. Somehow, hardest of all, he managed to find the will to keep going on.

It had now been a couple of days since the crucifixion, yet the Grinch knew he would never recover from his loss. People could not survive without the sun, so how was he to live without his lover? He would survive, yes, day to day, but would never truly live again.

The morning was bright. The air smelled fresh. The birds danced in the shining sky. And still, Jesus was dead.

Trudging along a small road, the Grinch headed for the tomb. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to visit the spot where Jesus’s body lay, but today, Mary Magdalene had broken down. She didn’t contain the emotional strength to attend to the body anymore, and so the Grinch had foolishly volunteered. He had left earlier than she usually did, eager to have the job done with.

His feet dragged in the dirt. He could barely bring himself to keep moving, yet he continued on. A small, very small, part of himself had hope. Hope that Jesus would keep his word and return. But it was now the third day without his sun, and the Grinch was drowning in doubt.

Brown dirt of the road gradually shifted to gray rocks as he neared the tomb. The Grinch’s heart started pounding as he realized the door to the tomb was completely open. That shouldn’t have been possible. It took several strong men to roll the giant rock away, yet the soldiers who so stoically guarded the grave where nowhere to be seen.

“Do not be afraid,” a voice suddenly spoke.

A gasp escaped the Grinch’s green lips. Glowing light emanated from a figure, seated upon the stone that used to cover the door. Their features were unclear and the voice held a commanding presence. Falling to the ground, the Grinch simply tried to keep breathing.

“Get up, for I bear good news.”

Shakily, the Grinch managed to climb to his feet. He could hardly look at the figure, as their aura was too bright.

“Are you…are you an angel?”

Vibrating slightly, they replied, “yes.”

“And what is this supposed good news? Can anything be good now that he is gone?”

The Grinch knew it was foolish to speak in that manner to an angel, but he didn’t care. The only thing worth living for was now gone and deep inside he wished to be gone as well.

“Listen to me,” the angel said, “the glad tidings I bear concern the one you care greatly for. Did he not say that he would rise on the third day? And is he not all powerful?”

The Grinch felt his heart quiver. The angel couldn’t possibly be telling the truth. Jesus, alive? Could it be?

“You don’t mean-,” he began, before the words failed.

Gesturing towards the gaping door of the tomb, the angel nodded.

The Grinch rushed to the door. Stumbling inside, he allowed his yellow eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness, before he spotted a figure. The man was sitting on the slab where Jesus’s body had been placed. He was examining his hands but turned to observe the Grinch.

A rush of emotions hit the Grinch’s chest like a well aimed punch. It was Jesus. Alive! His body was fresh; no trace of hardships remained, except for matching scars on his hands and feet. 

At the sight of the Grinch, a brilliant smile broke across Jesus’s face. He extended a hand, which the Grinch rushed at in a frenzy of delight. He wrapped his arms around Jesus’s neck, burying his face in his thick beard. The Grinch was vaguely aware that he was crying, but it didn’t matter.

Jesus was alive.

That was all he cared about.

“How?” he whispered tearfully. “I saw you die. I mourned for days! How are you alive again?”

Holding the Grinch at arms length to better gaze at his features, Jesus replied, “did I not tell you I would return? I will never forsake you.”

A laugh burst from deep inside the Grinch’s chest. Everything would be alright now. His lover was back.

Warm brown eyes met lovingly with once sorrowful yellow ones. Happiness welled in the Grinch’s heart and he could barely contain himself. Leaning forward, he gently pressed his lips to the face that had been cold mere hours before.

He could feel the strong hands of his Lord reach to cup his furry face as Jesus returned the kiss with a passion that only he could contain. Jesus held the Grinch in his comforting arms; the beating of his heart echoed in his lover’s ears. Something began stirring deep, deep, down inside of the Grinch as he curled against Jesus’s chest.

His heart wasn’t the only thing that started to grow that day.

Jesus noticed it as well. With a chuckle, he nuzzled his beard against the top of the Grinch’s head. 

“Sorry,” mumbled the Grinch.

“Don’t apologize for that which is out of your control. Besides, I am pleased to see you as well.”

He was; the Grinch could feel Jesus’s erection pressing against him through the scanty cloth that covered his hips. Burying his face into his Lord’s chest, the Grinch flushed. His body’s betrayal was a low blow but he couldn’t deny the things that Christ did to him.

“Ask, and you shall receive,” Jesus whispered in a low voice. 

It was a voice that sent shivers down the Grinch’s body and he loved it. Slowly, he tilted his head till he could meet Jesus’s eyes. 

“Please,” he begged, “fill me with your spirit.”

“That’s not all I’ll fill you with.”

Gently, Jesus slid his hands downwards, cupping the Grinch’s thighs with his strong fingers. The expanse of green fur was his to explore, and he intended to take his time. Bending his face down, Jesus captured the Grinch’s mouth with his, kissing him like his life depended on it. Their faces moved in harmony, sending rushes of pleasure throughout their bodies.

Gradually, their kisses became sloppier. A combination of teeth and lips pressing together before falling apart and colliding again like waves against a rough shore. Rays of sun slanted onto their bodies from the doorway, illuminating the brilliance of their love.

The soft edges of the Grinch’s round body fit perfectly against Jesus’s leaner frame as their passion built. Long, drawn-out kisses were exchanged as the Grinch pressed closer to his savior. The one man who could give him everything he needed. His true love.

Jesus’s hands were calloused from his life of work, yet the way they caressed the Grinch was so gentle, so sweet. The soft twittering of birds in the morning outside accompanied the sounds of their love. Breathy gasps escaped from the Grinch as his lover moved against him with silken strokes.

“If I could disappear, and stay in a moment forever, I would choose to stay here. With you,” whispered the Grinch.

“I have to leave you soon,” replied Jesus, “but know that I love you with all my being. Every breath that passes my lips reminds me of you.”

As the lovers reunited in the tomb, the rest of the disciples continued to mourn for a man who was more alive than anyone had ever been before.

~

**Author's Note:**

> relationships should be 50/50. He's the savior and creator of the entire universe, and he wants to steal Christmas.


End file.
